


Sharing Spock

by whiteraven1606



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a ST XI Kink Meme prompt that asked for an AU where Earth was lost too and fraternal polyandry was introduced by Vulcans. Spock is married to both Jim and Sam Kirk. (It is mostly smut, really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Spock

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This involves two brothers involved with the same person and they all know it. And you did read the double penetration tag, right? Just saying...read at your own risk. And, no, there isn't incest because that wasn't what the prompter was wanting.
> 
> Orginal prompt found here: http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/13264.html?thread=12339664#t12339664

If there was one thing Jim had to get used to was feeling his brother's lust for Spock seep through the bond they all shared. If it weren't for the way Sam grinned at him over Spock's back, Jim might have started to get jealous of the nosies Sam could pull from Spock.

Like right now Spock was draped over the edge of the bed as Sam fucked him fast and hard. Spock was mouthing Jim's inner thigh as Jim petted his mussed hair. Sam grinned at Jim and twisted his hips just a little setting off a low throaty moan from Spock.

Jim grunted as Spock bit his thigh. He pulled Spock's fingers deeper into his mouth and closed his teeth just enough to touch both sides at once, then he lightly chewed. Spock drew a sharp breath and started to sudder as Sam slammed into Spock's body.

As Spock was still shaking, Sam pulled out and helped Jim flip Spock over onto his back. Jim slid in fast and sure, the cool slickness of Spock's body engulfing him. Sam flopped down beside them and started stroking Spock's belly, thighs, and groin.

Jim groaned and buried himself deep as Spock's body clenched and vibrated around him as Spock moaned. Spock lifted his still wet, bitten hand up to Sam's face. Sam smiled and pulled himself tight to Spock's side as Jim's thrusts started to hitch.

Jim threw back his head and came as Spock made Sam orgasm from their meld alone. He kept pumping his hips a little as he watched their faces. It was one of the few times he could see Spock's feelings on his face.

The calm would reappear soon after, as they regained control of their breathing. Jim tucked up against's Spock's side as Sam draped an arm over them both. They drifted off with Spock held between them both.

***

Sam liked to watch his brother fuck their husband. He didn't really feel any urge to engage in sexual relations with Jim beyond their occasiosional fucking Spock's ass together. He liked watching Jim fuck Spock because it was the only time he ever saw his brother really happy.

Sam groped himself as he watched Jim bury himself in Spock who was kneeling with his shoulders down on the bed. His face was turned to the side to watch Sam. They had bound his nimple hands behind his back tonight and Sam thought is was making Jim hotter than anything else they'd ever tried.

Jim was fucking Spock fast and dirty, his strokes tight and harsh. Jim's fingers were digging into Spock's hips and Sam could see where Jim was biting his lip. That was always a sure sign Jim was liking it. Spock was grunting with each stroke and arching his back to push his ass towards Jim.

"Jim."

Jim glanced up from where he was staring as Spock's bound hands. "Yeah?" His voice breathless and the speed of his thrusts never slowed.

"Want to share?" He held his shaft at the base and watched Jim glanced from it to Spock's hands.

With a little shudder, Jim stilled inside Spock, who groaned. Sam helped Jim get Spock straddled across Sam's lap and then he was sinking into Spock as Jim pushed him down onto Sam's dick. Sam pulled Spock's ass cheeks open, a little apology to Jim for making him stop fucking so they could rearrange.

Jim was watching him as he slid into Spock's ass and Sam let his eyes slid half-closed as their cocks rubbed together in the cool tightness of Spock's body. Then all Sam could do was ride it out as Jim went wild, fucking, thrusting against Spock's ass, trapping Sam's hands with every stroke in.

With a grunted noise, Sam had never heard from Jim, he was biting at the back of Spock's neck and Spock was sucking on Sam's shoulder. Sam rolled his hips and Jim's hands came around to grab at Sam's shoulder blades as Jim crushed Spock between them.

The wild thrusts became little hard jabs and Sam moaned as he felt Jim start to pulse. Between them Spock sighed and Sam pried one hand from between Jim and Spock long enough to stroke Spock off.

Sam waited until the others had started to come down before he rolled his hips one last time and let go. He mentally grinned as it set Spock off and through the bond, Jim shuddered through another orgasm.

As they lay together Jim sleepily slapped Sam's shoulder as Sam was undoing Spock's hands.

"Gotta...do that...again."

Sam smiled down at his brother's goofy grin and smoothed back Jim's hair. "We will, little brother." He turned to find Spock watching them far too intently for someone who'd been that fucked out a minute before. "What? You didn't like it?"

"It was quite satisfactory. Given Jim's reaction binding me will become as standard sexual practice among us."

Sam laid down in the opening Spock offered with his laid out arm. "So what's with the staring?"

"You appear more comfortable with sex in the presence of Jim than he himself is with your presence."

Sam mouthed Spock's collarbone for a moment before replying. "Yeah. I don't care. You two are my only family left. Jim's happiness is my first concern and then yours."

Spock lifted Sam's face and they shared as kiss as with his other hand Spock pressed a Vulcan kiss into Sam's hand. He pulled back after a long time and they resettled. Sam reached across Spock to pull Jim to them.

***

Sam was studying the ship's security logs as Jim and Spock all but tumbled through their door the argument they were having already well started. Sam watched as Jim bent Spock over the other side of the desk even as they argued. Reaching out, Sam traced his fingers up Spock's ear to derail their arguing about away missions as Jim stripped Spock's pants off.

Sam passed Jim lube as he freed himself from his uniform pants. Spock grunted as Jim roughly prepped him. Sam leaned over and sucked on the tip of Spock's ear as Jim slammed into him. Sam pulled on the hem of Spock's shirts and pulled them off over Spock's head as Jim started to pick up speed.

Sam gently pressed on Spock's skin, touching each of the spots along Spock's back that would make him more aroused. Jim started to grunt with each thrust, but seemed to be getting more furstated. Sam wrapped himself around Jim's back and used his hips to add force to Jim's thrusts into Spock. Jim groaned and soon after came with a shout. Sam helped ease him to the floor beside Spock's legs and then freed his own erection and slid into Spock's slick hole.

Biting gently at the little hairs on Spock's nape, Sam rolled his hips slowly, drawing it out. He could feel Jim's hand traveling up and down Spock's leg. Sam brushed his thumb over Spock's temple.

"What...caused...that?"

Spock pressed himself back against Sam's thrusts. "Jim was angered by my inquiry as to how long I would be allowed to continue away missions now."

From the floor came Jim's snort. "He's pregnant and I want him grounded now."

Spock's hole tightened around him and Sam squeezed Spock's balls to warn him that he wasn't Jim and wouldn't stoop to fighting through fucking like his brother. Then Sam slid his hand up to flatten across Spock's belly and started really fucking Spock.

Jim knelt up and pushed between Spock and the desk to get at Spock's leaking dick. Sam pulled Spock back some more to give Jim room and he fucked happily, wondering which of them was the father and how far along Spock was until Jim did something wicked with his tongue and Spock arched hard, coming with a groan.

Sam slammed in one last time and stiffened. Jim pulled off and helped them to the bed, stripping himself and Sam as they went. Sam crawled into bed and accepted Spock from Jim. He watched Jim disappear into the bathroom.

"He happy about the baby?"

Spock swirled the fine hairs on Sam's belly. "He is happy and terrified. Doctor McCoy assures me this is a normal Terran male response."

Sam grinned and traced Spock's jawline. "Yeah, pretty much. He's just worried for you and the baby when it comes to away missions." Spock's fingers stilled and Sam glanced down himself at the top of Spock's head where it rested on his chest. "What?"

"As you know, I am capable of a greater control over my body's processes than Humans."

Sam's gaze flicked from Spock's head to the closed door of the bathroom and back. He threaded his fingers into Spock's hair. "Yeah, I know." He left out the obvious question of what Spock had done and waited.

"I have not informed Jim that there are two fetuses."

Sam's fingers tightened involuntarily. "Two." He could feel the joy starting to build as a far off thing, but he forced himself to stay calm until Spock had time to ask what he was edging towards. "Why haven't you said anything to Jim?"

"I have been unable to calculate his reaction to having a female while your baby is the male.'

Sam's breath caught. It took him a moment to respond. He wrapped his hand around Spock's on his belly. "He'll like having a girl better. I promise."

Jim came out shortly after that armed with a warm wet cloth. Sam helped him get Spock cleaned up and after Jim had finally settled in with them and Spock had fallen asleep, Sam stroked a finger down the back of his brother's hand on Spock's stomach.

"Jim, Spock's got two babies. He's a little worried about telling you which sex he thinks your baby is."

Jim looked at him with a worried expression. "Two? They're okay, aren't they?"

Sam nodded. "They are fine. Spock just thinks he knows yours is a girl and mine a boy."

With a blink, Jim glared down at Spock's sleep slack face. "He swore to Bones that he couldn't tell yet."

Sam snorted. "Did he swear or make Bones so mad at the same time he was picking a fight with you to keep from having to say before he was ready?"

The surpise spread across Jim's face in a flash. "Oh." Jim pinched skin on Spock's balls and twisted. "The bastard." Spock twitched in his sleep and Sam stilled his brother's hand.

"Stop it. You aren't really mad at him."

Jim sighed. "No, I'm not." He cupped Spock's balls. "I'm finding myself wanting to fuck rougher, Sam. I'm worrying myself."

Sam rolled more onto his side and pulled Jim in against Spock before getting the covers spread across them. "Don't worry, little brother. Between us we won't let you hurt him, okay?"

Jim kissed Spock's shoulder. "Thanks." He slid into sleep and Sam lay watching them both for a long time.

***

It had been a crappy away mission from all that Bones had poured into Sam's ear as they drank together while waiting for Jim to come out of his drugged stupor. Sam gathered up Spock and took him back to their rooms as soon as he started to wilt from watching Jim's still form.

"Sit, love." Sam helped Spock with his boots now that his belly was starting to get in his way. Bones had reassured them that the babies were fine and Sam knew that getting Spock off would be the best way to calm him down which would help keep the babies happy. "He'll be fine, Spock."

Spock stripped off his uniform tops and reached for Sam. "He was reckless."

"I know." Sam took his cock from his pants and let Spock suck him in. The suction was almost more than he could take and Sam whimpered as Spock pulled off.

"You will penetrate me anally so that I may sleep more soundly."

Sam laughed and helped Spock strip the rest of his uniform off and then helped him kneel on the bed. "Only if you promise to sleep until you naturally wake and none of that mental alarm setting you do."

Spock agreed as Sam slipped a finger into Spock's ass. He took his time opening Spock up. He liked watching Jim fuck Spock fast and with little prep, but he liked the prepping himself. Sam added more lube and inserted more fingers as Spock lowered his shoulders to the bed.

With him up on his knees, Spock's belly was round and visible between Spock's spread legs as he reached for himself around his stomach, his face half-buried in the covers. Sam gently ran the fingertips of his other hand across Spock's belly, enjoying the little flutter in Spock's skin that followed his fingers.

Lining up, Sam slowly pressed in, leaning his weight onto Spock's back. He knew Spock liked that and could feel the pleasure in the bond flare. Once he was buried to the hilt, Sam stilled and moved only his hands as he roamed them across the delicate skin of Spock's stomach.

With a groan, Spock rubbed the head of his own prick. Sam grinned into Spock's back and froze as something moved under Spock's skin. "Spock?"

Spock groaned and he snaked a hand around to Sam's ass. "Yes, it was a movement of the fetus. Please begin to thrust."

Sam could barely breathe as he started to fuck. Pressing his hand tight to the side of Spock's stomach, Sam thrust fast and smooth. Under his fingers he felt another flutter and Spock moaned, his fingers tightening on Sam's ass. Sam's back arched and he buried himself deep as he came. Spock whimpered and tried to stroke himself off, but Sam stilled him with a hand on Spock's.

"Wait. Roll onto your side."

Spock did as Sam asked and Sam sucked him in. He started rubbing Spock's balls as he gently sucked while he pressed more on Spock's stomach. He wanted to grin every time the babies moved where he could tell. Spock got more nosiy as the movements became more sure. Sam sucked harder and Spock came with a low moan.

***

Jim rubbed Spock's huge belly as they waited on McCoy. "You are sure you're okay?"

Sam sat on the other side of the bed and rubbed Spock's lower back. He watched Jim hover and Spock try to be reassuring as his body started labor. Sam spread his fingers across Spock's spine and thought hard about when he watched Jim fuck Spock and grope his stomach just a few days prior.

Spock's face flushed a bit and Jim broke away from them to go yell and Bones. Chapel narrowed her eyes at him and Sam just grinned.

***

Jim watched Sam coo at their newborns as Spock slept. He let his finger trail across the cheek of their little girl as he held her. Jenna Mandy Kirk. Jim figured she'd hate her middle name even more than he hated his.

Spock was recovering nicely and Bones had fallen to their babies' charms already. Jim smiled as Bones passed Willy to Chapel who smiled softly down at the tiny face peering out from the bundle of blankets. He watched Sam traced his finger up the ear of their little boy. William Samuel Kirk. Jim was totally going to call the boy Willy just to make Sam whine.

***

Jim settled against Spock and yawned as Sam slipped in on the other side of the bed. The babies were finally asleep for a while. Spock's body was back to the slim lines of before, which had taken time. Jim kissed Spock's neck and grinned as Sam and his fingers tangled as they both reached for Spock's shaft. "You first."

Sam flashed him a grin and rolled Spock into his arms. Jim enjoyed Spock's growing arousal as Sam sucked on Spock's shaft. He played with Spock's fingers as Sam spread lube on them. Spock blinked and Jim could feel the thinking trying to go on in Spock's brain, but Sam short curitcted that with a roll of Spock's balls.

Sam guided Spock's fingers to his ass and Jim pinched Spock's nipple to help him focus as his fingers slowly slid into Sam's body, one by one. They didn't let Spock finger fuck Sam for long. They could both feel Spock's arousal ratcheting up through the bond.

Jim held Spock's dick still as Sam lubed it up and then slowly sank onto it. Jim cradled Spock's body against his own as Sam started to ride Spock.

Sam grinned down at them, devishly. "Jim's turn to have a baby all for him. We'll stick to...Spock...fucking me..." Sam ground himself down on Spock as Jim pulled on Spock's nipples and Spock jacked Sam's dick.

Jim ground himself against Spock's hip and waited until Spock had made Sam come before he rolled Spock over onto his stomach and roughly bound Spock's messy hands behind his back before...

Willy started to scream. Jim laughed as he rested his forehead against Spock's back. Then he swiftly unbound Spock as Sam snored beside them. Jim washed up quickly and threw a washcloth as Spock as he went to get Willy before he could wake his sister. Jim tucked the boy against his chest and double checked that Jenna had slept through the screaming.

Then he went back to Spock with the baby and settled against Spock's side as he soothed and strenghtened the bond with their baby.

"Thank you for giving Sam the boy."

Spock glanced up from the baby. "You will continue to favor females for you children?"

Jim rubbed the tip of Willy's little ear. "Yes. I don't want to die and have my child feel they have to do better than me. Girls are weirdly sensible about that sort of shit."

Spock caught Jim's hand and kissed Jim's fingertips. "Indeed. Female children are acceptable to me as well."

Jim sighed and leaned into Spock's side. "Besides, Sam will continue to like little boys. You know you could pick for yourself, Spock."

Spock gazed down at his baby boy with a softened expression. "I already have."


End file.
